Because of the diary
by elyon14340
Summary: Luffy has done something horrible to Nami again. Nami is angry, but if things did not turn the way she wanted it, what will she do? Just how do you hate someone you love?


My third ficcy… same pairing, same anime, different plot and events… I wan to dedicate this fic to valluco23 of youtube and God's Angel of coz she always gives me suggestions. As you have noticed, I always make the character of Luffy in my fics gentle and sweet. Just imagine him as sweet as candy! Ain't it cute?

'I can't take this anymore! That idiot!' Nami thought as she saw the mess in her room. Her maps everywhere, her ink spilled, her quill pen bended, and her bed in disorder.

Nami walked inside her room to have a better view of the mess. 'I only have one suspect in this ship…' She clenched her fists. 'That moron playing hide and seek! He really chose my room for a hiding place! And just look at what he did!'

She did not pick up the maps on the floor, nor cleaned the whole mess. She instead sat down on her bed and placed her hand under her pillow. Her eyes widened in shock.

'Couldn't he…?' She lifted her pillow to check the horrifying truth. Her very own precious diary was missing. 'He couldn't have… How did he…? I'LL KILL YOU LUFFY!' with that, she stormed out of her room and shouted,

"WHERE ARE YOU LUFFY! Come out here right now!" She went down and kicked the sleeping swordsman's waist. "ZORO! Have you seen Luffy?" She demanded as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Huh? Luffy?" Zoro looked at her with his eyes half open. Nami spanked him on the forehead. She didn't like people not taking her seriously, especially when she was about to burst with anger.

"Who else would it beeee!" Nami barked at him. Zoro, who was rubbing his forehead, the pointed to the crow's nest, and said "He had been in there, him, Usopp and Chopper."

'Good. Get ready, Luffy! I'm so gonna kill you!' Nami lifted the sleeves of her shirt and started climbing the crow's nest, leaving Zoro to go back to his sleep.

Nami finally reached the top. What she saw was beyond what she expected. She saw Usopp and Chopper rolling with laughter as Luffy read her diary entries out loud. The scene made her even angrier.

She knew the three idiots did not notice her arrival since they are too busy having their own 'fun'. Nami then walked towards Luffy, whose back was turned from her and continued reading. He was blurting something like, "I saw the stars sparkle that night, and I wished…"

Then Nami leaned her face on Luffy's right shoulder as she said, "What happened next?" in an I'm-controlling-my-anger-but-I-just-can't voice. She saw Usopp and Chopper move backwards and tremble with fear. She placed her pointing finger on her lips to motion for them to keep their silence.

Luffy, who was still chuckling, continued. "Then it was also written here that was about my hat…" He scanned the diary backwards and stopped "Ah! Here it is!"

Just when he was about to read it, Nami snatched the diary out of his hands and grabbed his shirt on the back, pulling him. Luffy, who just noticed that Nami was there, tried to break loose.

"No, I won't let go of you. I was planning to throw you overboard about what you just did and what are you currently doing." She stared at him with her sharp eyes. Luffy, who seem to be scared, started resisting again.

Nami then continued pulling him until they were at the most corner of the crow's nest. She saw Usopp and Chopper go down for safety, leaving her and Luffy alone.

She then pulled Luffy's face nearer to hers and started giving him slaps. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She continued saying idiot after each slap.

Still not contented, Nami now held him in the shoulders and started shaking him while asking, "What did you do to my room?"

He replied, shakily, "I was playing hide and seek and I found that place a good hiding place!" Which made her shake him more violently.

"How did you get your hands on my diary?" She demanded as she shook him even harder.

"I found it and I've been curious what's inside…" Luffy replied in a shaky voice. Still, Nami did not let go of him instead shook him harder and harder.

Then she felt his hands grip her wrists and stopped her. Nami stared at him in bewilderment. The fact that Luffy was holding her wrists with his two hands are making electrical waves shoot out up to her spine.

She was about to look at him when he pulled her hands beyond his shoulders, causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of him. She did not know whether it was Luffy's intention to slide himself downward for her to be on top of him. But she could say it was really intentionally.

Then she saw him grab her hands of the floor and held it with his own. This action of his made Nami turn into a shade of light pink, and look away.

She only faced him when she heard him chuckle. She knew right then that he did see her blush.

"Nami is blushing… I wonder why…" He whispered in her ear and chuckled.

This made her blush even more. She was turning into a darker shade of pink when he said those.

"Nami is blushing… Is it because of what's happening now..?" Luffy whispered in her ear again, teasing her. Then she felt his lips touch her ear. Luffy is teasing her, alright.

"Nami is blushing even more… Will she finally be as red as an apple if I do this?"

Suddenly, Luffy planted a kiss on her cheek. She bit her lower lip to resist. She had been resisting for so long. She really wanted to do what he just did, but he's giving her an electrical shock since then.

Then she saw Luffy looking at her expressions and reactions and afterwards chuckled. "Nami is blushing… Is it because of what I did? Or is it because she has to resist?" He then laughed again as he faced her.

Finally, Nami found the courage she needed to speak a sentence. "I am really impressed with you mind-reading skills, Luffy…"

"So, you are really resisting… What do you want to do but are afraid of?" Luffy did not sounded as dumb as earlier, he sounded like a matured male.

Nami sighed. 'How could I tell him? It's so hard!' She then closed her eyes and sighed again.

She felt Luffy move her face closer to his by pulling her chin and when she opened her eyes, they were now in a nose-to-nose position.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Nami…" He grinned and kissed her chin. She felt electrical waves around her again.

'How could I be angry at him? When he gives me that breathless look of his? How could I hate him, when he's showing the same?' Nami's thoughts raced her head. She closed her eyes in the thought.

She felt him run chaste kisses on her ear, down to her neck, up to her chin and he stopped. She doesn't know what are his intentions, but she knew that he was teasing her.

'I've made up my mind!' Nami faced him and opened her eyes. "Why are you teasing me, Luffy?" Nami raised her left brow at him.

"I don't know… I just feel like it…" He replied. Nami sighed. "Anyway, it's my turn, Sencho…"

Nami kissed Luffy's chin, down to his neck, up his cheeks, and she stopped. She felt Luffy's hand hold her chin.

He then pulled her closer to him and Nami closed her eyes in preparation. She knew that he wanted to do that earlier and he just waited for her to respond in approval.

Nami then felt, for the first time, her first kiss on the lips, and it was given to her by the man she desired.

The kiss lasted for fifteen minutes or so and then they broke up. Luffy then stared at Nami then grinned.

"My teasing was effective, isn't it, Nami?" He winked at her.

Nami just nodded, and reached for her pockets. She grabbed her diary as she moved out on top of him, since she knew that in a way, she was heavy.

They were both sitting on the crow's nest as she scanned the pages of her diary. Luffy is just looking at her, awaiting her actions.

She showed him a tattered looking page, dated a long time ago. Upon reading it, Luffy laughed and said, "That's how long it is?"

Nami nodded in reply and tore the page of the diary and threw it.

What she did not know is that, Sanji who was obviously waiting for her to go down, grabbed the sheet of paper and read.

Sanji then entered the kitchen in anger as he crushed and threw the paper away.

This is the day I now realized my feelings for my captain.

The day I knew what I really feel for him….

I will miss you, Luffy… The day I leave the ship, I will surely miss you… I wonder why I still met you… I have obligations to do, and they are more important than my obligations for my own self… My happiness… My love…

I hope someday I will be able to tell you…

(Dated: Just after Kuro Arc)

The End


End file.
